manycoloredfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian May
| birthplace = Chicago | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist | nationality = American | period = | genre = fantasy, fiction|] | subject = | movement = | debut_works = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = | spouse = T. E. Dikty (1953–1991) }} Julian Clare May (born Julian Majewski;http://web.archive.org/web/20040105063744/http://home.vicnet.net.au/~msfc/jmay.htm July 10, 1931 – October 17, 2017) is an American science fiction writer, best known for her Saga of Pliocene Exile (Saga of the Exiles in the UK) and Galactic Milieu books. Biography Julian May grew up in Elmwood Park, a suburb of Chicago, the oldest of four children. Her parents were Matthew M. May (originally Majewski) and Julia Feilen May; as a child she was known as Judy May. She became involved in science fiction fandom in her late teens, publishing the fanzine Interim Newsletter for a time. She sold her first professional fiction, a short story called "Dune Roller", in 1950 to John W. Campbell's ''Astounding Science Fiction''; it appeared in 1951 accompanied by her original illustrations. She met her future husband, Ted Dikty, later that year at a convention in Ohio. May chaired the Tenth World Science Fiction Convention in Chicago in 1952, and married Dikty in January, 1953. After selling one more short story, "Star of Wonder" (to wikipedia:Thrilling Wonder Stories in 1953), she dropped out of the science fiction field. May and Dikty had three children, the last of which was born in 1958. Starting in 1954, May wrote thousands of science encyclopedia articles for Consolidated Book Publishers; after finishing that project, she wrote similar articles for two other encyclopedia publishers. In 1957 she and her husband founded a production and editorial service for small publishers, Publication Associates; the most notable projects May wrote and edited during this period include two episodes of the Buck Rogers comic strip and a new Catholic catechism for Franciscan Herald Press, a publisher associated with the Order of Friars Minor. Between 1956 and 1981 she wrote more than 250 books for children and young adults, most non-fiction, under her own name and a variety of pseudonyms; the subjects included science, history, and short biographies of modern-day celebrities such as athletes and musical groups. Her story "The Dune Rollers", published under the name "Judy Dikty", was filmed in 1972 as The Cremators.IMDb - [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068425/ The Creamators] (1972) Having moved to Oregon in the early 1970s, May began to get reacquainted with the world of fandom; in 1976, she attended Westercon 29 in Los Angeles, her first science-fiction convention in many years. She made an elaborate diamond-crusted "space suit" for the convention's costume party, which started her thinking about what sort of character would wear such a suit. She soon began accumulating a folder of ideas for what would become the Galactic Milieu Series, and in 1978 she began writing what would become the Saga of Pliocene Exile. The first book in that series, The Many-Colored Land, was published in 1981 by Houghton Mifflin. In 1987, she continued the series with Intervention, finally followed in 1992 (with a change in publisher) by the Galactic Milieu Series: Jack the Bodiless, Diamond Mask and Magnificat. Partial bibliography of adult fiction (U.S. first editions only) Based on The Work of Julian May: An Annotated Bibliography and Guide: The Saga of Pliocene Exile * The Many-Colored Land (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1981). ISBN 0-395-30230-7. * The Golden Torc (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1982). ISBN 0-395-31261-2. * The Nonborn King (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1983). ISBN 0-395-32211-1. * The Adversary (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1984). ISBN 0-395-34410-7. The Galactic Milieu Series * Intervention: A Root Tale to the Galactic Milieu and a Vinculum between it and The Saga of Pliocene Exile (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1987). ISBN 0-395-43782-2. (Released in the USA as two mass market paperbacks: Surveillance and Metaconcert. Released in the UK as a single volume) ** Surveillance (Intervention no. 1) Separate paperback. ISBN 0-345-35523-7 Publisher: Del Rey (November 13, 1988) ** Metaconcert (Intervention no. 2) Separate paperback. ISBN 0-345-35524-5 Publisher: Del Rey (January 13, 1989) * Jack the Bodiless (New York: Knopf, 1991). ISBN 0-679-40950-5. * Diamond Mask (New York: Knopf, 1994). ISBN 0-679-43310-4. * Magnificat (New York: Knopf, 1996). ISBN 0-679-44177-8. Other * A Pliocene Companion (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1984). ISBN 0-395-36516-3. References External links * * SF Encyclopedia - May, Julian ;Fans * Live Journal - julianmayfans * dreamWIDTH.org - torcs_and_timegates (a blog in honor of the Worlds of Julian May) ;Interviews * PAN MACMILLAN - FROM THE ARCHIVES: INTERVIEW WITH JULIAN MAY 16/01/2013 (interview circa 1982) * SFF World - Julian May Interview by Mark Yon · Jun 30th, 2015 ;Wikiquote ;Misc * Locus - Julian May (1931-2017) October 20, 2017 * Book Series In Order - Julian May Books In Order ;News * Chicago Sun-Times - Julian May, who weaved worlds in sci-fi, fantasy novels, dead at 86 by Maureen O'Donnell 10/31/2017, 06:24pm * Science Fiction Writers Association - In Memoriam: Julian May October 20, 2017 * Archive.org (archive of TinHouse) - Lost and Found: Alexander Chee On Julian May By Alexander Chee, August 13th, 2015 – 09:39 am * Barnes & Noble - Throwback Thursday: Julian May’s The Pliocene Exile Is Greater Than A Game of Thrones by Jeff Somers May 28, 2015 at 2:00 pm * Affairs Magazine - Julian May: The Best Science Fiction Author You’ve Never Heard Of By Laura Kessenich January 20, 2011 Category:1931 births Category:2017 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American science fiction writers Category:Roman Catholic writers